With portable information communication terminals such as mobile telephones of the related art, information, etc. acquired via the Internet is displayed on a screen. When the amount of information that a user wants to display is substantial, there are situations in which it is only possible to display part of this information on a screen. It is then possible to display all of the information that the user wants to display by carrying out a so-called scrolling. “Scrolling” refers to, for example, moving an information display range up and down by one line by pressing a numeric key pad, etc. of a mobile telephone. By scrolling, it is possible for a user of a mobile telephone etc. to look through information that he wants to view in such a manner that the information is contained within the screen display range.
However, as the information display range is moved up or down one line at a time, it is necessary to perform repeatedly the same operation (for example, continually pressing the same key a number of times) in order to ensure that the information the user wants to view is contained in the display range. This is more prominent when the volume of information is large.
If the information display range is made to go up or down by one page at a time, the scrolling speed increases, and the number of operations required to ensure that the information the user wants to view is contained within the display range is reduced. However, if the portions of information displayed are moved one page at a time, then there are cases where the portions of displayed information change too drastically. As a result, there are cases where the information that the user wants to view does not appear at a position within the display range that is easy to view.
Therefore, the present invention solves the problem of including properly, with a reduced number of operations, information that the user wants to view within a display range of a screen such as that of a portable telephone and the like.